Nothing burns without fire
by forevershipping1
Summary: Molly now works with Corporal Geddings in a training centre, Charles gets a little jealous. Basically their life now, with any struggles they could face. Mostly fluff but with a little bit of angst. Rate/Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, this is just a random idea that came to me after re - watching the first Our Girl film and realising how Molly seemed to always land the good looking captains. Molly and Charles have been together around 2 years and live together near Molly's first training centre where she works along side her old Corporal Geddings training new recruits. Somehow I love a jealous Captain and a bit of angst because they always gotta make up! Not sure if this will remain a one shot, review and let me know if you would like some more and if so, what.**

One new message: Molly

Might gonna be another late one gotta help Ged with this report I'm sorry I'll make it up to you promise xx

Geddings, fucking _Geddings_. To say he hated him would be an understatement, it was unfair considering he had only met him twice but he seemed to be a constant pain in his ass. The first time he met him he was immediately disconcerted. Just the way he was, the cocky confident personality, the way he and Molly interacted, they were on the same wavelength. Seemingly, they always had been. She was his all time 'favourite' recruit apparently. And, he made it more than obvious that if he could, he would have Molly for himself.

But, it wasn't only that. It was the way Molly spoke about him, she seemed to be so fond of him and she was never like that. He trusted her completely and knew how much he meant to her but he couldn't help the doubt niggling at the back of his mind. Plus, he got to spend all day, every day with her, most fucking evenings and nights as well these days. Tonight, she had broke a promise and replaced it with another. Tonight, she said, she was all his and they were going to have a nice dinner and watch tv and do whatever the fuck they wanted to without any distractions. But once again she had to work, with him.

He ate his dinner alone and left hers in the fridge before slouching on the couch watching some shitty programme to sulk and wait on her coming back.

She had been looking forward to tonight, she just wanted to spend some time with Charles since she had kind of been neglecting him recently, but when Geddings practically begged her to help him, her being the kind hearted person she was couldn't refuse. He even said he'd repay her for the 'mouthwash' he had to confiscate from her during training. That was when she knew she had fucked up. As he produced the bottle of Tequila, the shots started flowing to help them through the night and before she knew it, it was 11:45 and she was absolutely pissed.

"I need to get bed" Molly slurred.

"Eh?"

"I need to get home then to bed!" She corrected with an overly loud giggle.

"Hmm you're just trying to tease me," Geddings complained.

They were standing waiting on a taxi, first to drop her then take Geddings home. She hoped Charles was already asleep, he'd be raging if she got home at this time especially a little tipsy.

Charles glanced at the red on the alarm clock 12:22 and despite the anger he was feeling, he was actually beginning to feel a little worried. Right now, his girlfriend was with some other guy while he lay in their bed alone. Then, he finally heard a car stop and a door open up.

"Goodbye Mollsy Dawelsy" a male voice slurred.

"See ya later Geddy," he heard Molly reply.

She came clattering up to the front door, footering with her keys until she finally put them in the lock and came in. He could hear her kicking off her boots and then she must have lost balance as he heard her fall against the table.

"Shhhhh!" She seemed to tell it to be quiet while giving one of her giggles, one she usually used when she was drunk. She couldn't be drunk? She was at fucking work.

A few seconds later he heard the microwave ping and within 15 minutes she was climbing the stairs to their room. As she approached their room he shut his eyes tight, trying to pretend he never actually waited up for her.

When she entered the room she came to the bed, picking up her pyjamas before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. The smell of alcohol confirmed it, she had been drinking. Since when did the pub count as 'work'? As she went to the en-suite she attempted to find the light switch in the dark, ending up with just hitting the wall a few times before switching the wrong one and lighting up the whole room.

"Shit sorry Charlie," she whispered into the darkness after turning it straight back off. He could hear her laughing away to herself in the toilet, why was everything so fucking funny when she was drunk?

When she returned, he rolled over staring her straight in her wide eyes, the tension in the air lingering as they both knew he was pissed off.

"Oops did I wake ya?"

"Hmm" was all he could mumble as a reply. "Where have you been?"

"Work, did you not get my text?"

"Just didn't know getting pissed with that wanker was work."

"What the heck are you on about?"

"Don't even try and deny it," he warned. "If I couldn't tell by the way you're talking I can tell by the smell."

"I was at work it's not what you're thinking about, it's actually a really funny story-" she was cut off.

"I don't fucking care, you chose getting drunk with that than spending time with me, your meant to be boyfriend!"

"Don't be like that, I'm sorry ain't I," she climbed in the bed and traced her fingers down his tense arm. Course I'd rather have been with you but I had to help a mate out why do you hate him so bloody much anyway?"

"You spend all day with him, every single day probably more time with him than me, and he's made it more than clear he's got a thing for you and for all I know it could be a mutual feeling!" It was getting too far now but he just couldn't stop himself. "All those extra nights, how do I know if you're doing reports or fucking him!" Shit. He felt her body freeze next to him.

"Did you actually just say that?" The hurt in her voice sliced him like a knife to the chest. He could feel her welling up beside him and then she moved to get out.

"Stop where are you going? Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that it came out wrong." he pleaded.

"I'm going to sleep next door I can't be near you right now. You know, I honestly thought you cared about me and thought more of me, clearly I was wrong." She made her way towards the door.

"That's probably for the best," how could she be pissed at him when she was in the wrong first?

"I love you more than anything you know." And as she gripped the door handle she heard the tiniest whisper, she almost thought she imagined it, 'Ditto.'

2:07 am

Neither of them had slept, it was very rare they argued but somehow when they did it was always so heated. They both

lay in their separate beds unable to sleep after what happened. Arguing only proved they cared, that there was feelings there, if you never argued you didn't care for each other enough. Her eyes red from crying, she decided to go wash her face in the main bathroom. When she had finished and opened the door to go back, she was stopped startled by the figure waiting outside.

"Jesus C, Charlie! You nearly gave me a Julius Caesar!"

She saw a slight smile tug at the sides of his face but he never said a word, just walked towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her small body. She sunk into his embrace, immediately comforted. They just stood there, saying nothing until he mumbled into her hair, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

They were both such stubborn people but when it came to each other they always gave in so quickly. He pulled back and wrapped his hand around hers before leading them both back to their bed. As they climbed in, he wrapped his arm around her waist before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Dawesy."

"Ditto."

There was so much left unsaid that they'd have to discuss in the morning, but for now that was enough to let each other know they'd always be there no matter what. They could get through anything and as long as they were wrapped up in each other's arms they could forget the world.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke, she was alone. She automatically stretched her arm out but all she felt was a cold, empty space. She glanced up to check the clock, 11:15, and noticed a glass of water and packet of paracetamol sitting on her bedside table. That would really help with the ache in her head right now. Even when she felt like she hated him, his caring side always gave her a fuzzy feeling. She didn't deserve him being nice to her, he was so angry but he still made sure she would be okay regardless. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes, she hadn't been treating him right recently she knew that and really she couldn't blame him for thinking what he did but he was always so considerate despite anything. She swallowed two tablets down with some water and listened out for some movement. Remembering he was at the gym she decided she'd just go back to sleep while waiting for the paracetamol to work.

The next time, she was woken by the sound of the shower next door. She saw his gym clothes lying in a pile in the corner, since leaving the army he had gotten so messy. The paracetamol had really worked now and she felt so much better. As she began to stretch she heard the shower turn off and within a minute the toilet door opened and in he walked in his towel. He had gotten really into the gym recently and his body had certainly improved from it. She had to force her eyes away and focus on his face, which was equally as good looking.

"Thanks for that," she motioned her head towards her beside. "Really needed 'em."

She never really got a reply, just a sort of incoherent grumble-like noise. He could win an oscar for his 'moody bastard' act. It was the silent treatment, and if he ever did talk, it was short, snappy answers. Then there was the constant avoidance, acting like you weren't actually there. And finally, his moody face trying to act like he didn't care at all, his face supposed to be a mask to what he was feeling but was in fact extremely obvious. Well to Molly, anyway.

"Your phone went, twice."

She glanced at the table beside her, picking up her phone as "2 new messages: Geddings" flashed up. Great. Thanks mate, just made this situation even worse.

_You feeling as shit as me right now? Don't know how you would have coped if I hadn't taken your 'mouthwash' during training I couldn't even think about one of them workouts right now! _

_Oh and thanks btw, you saved me last night x_

As she read them she never realised the smile that came to her face thinking back to basics, and when she did she immediately glanced up receiving an icy glare from Charles. He had changed now into a pair of shorts and seemingly that was all he was putting on, his toned torso still bare.

"Look we might gonna need to talk about this? Don't just act like everything said last night can be ignored 'cause it can't and we can't just go on like this, you're clearly still pissed off!"

"Be back in 10." Came his short reply. She could have sat there and cursed about how much of a wanker he was being, or go chasing him forcing him to talk but instead she decided to go in a quick shower and hopefully he'd be ready by then.

After brushing her teeth, she tied her half wet hair up in a messy bun and put on one of his t shirts along with a pair of leggings. She began to make the bed when he appeared at the door. He came up to the other side of the bed, helping her straighten out the duvet then placed on all the necessary pillows.

"I know you're not fucking him," he suddenly told her, his face a vulnerable glare.

"It hurt that you could even think that, it felt like you didn't trust me." Honesty was the only way they could resolve this.

"I didn't mean it, I was angry, I'm insecure, of course I trust you, I've never felt like this before. It scares me how much I care. I just, I know how easy it is to fall in love with you and I know that he wants you!" She felt her eyes begin to sting as she forced back tears at his words. She perched on the edge of the bed beside him, took his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"I know you didn't and I don't blame you for saying it, I know I've been working a lot but it's just been busy just now we've had stuff to do."

"I can't get angry with you for working, it's just all the extra overtime means I haven't seen you much recently and it tortures me, especially knowing he's lucky enough to get to be with you." His brown eyes met her green eyes. "And even when he's not, he's texting you.."

"Yeah, as a mate. We're mates, that's all you don't ever need to worry I wouldn't even dream of looking at another guy, I love you too much!" He smiled at that.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well I guess I love you too," he smirked. "You'll be the death of me, Molly Dawes."

She wrapped her arms around his still naked torso and in turn he hugged her back before pulling them both back to flop onto the bed. They lay wrapped in each other's arms, her head tucking beneath his chin while she ran her finger along his arm and back. After a while of lying in a peaceful silence, his hand began to slide up her, or should he say his, top.

"Wondered how long you'd last," she teased.

She could feel him laugh beside her as his hand travelled further up until he reached her bra and unclipped it before putting her onto her back and removing both items from her body. He lowered himself above her before placing his mouth on hers. He kissed her hungrily with a certain urge to his movements as he ran his hands all over her body. When he finally entered her it was fast and hungry, he was desperate for her. And when they lay panting beside each other, she was sure she was covered in bruised, red marks.

**Didn't know if I should continue since response is quite low, decided to finish it off here. May continue with little one shots in their life or progress into something if that's what's wanted. Let me know with reviews what you think! Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

She had realised by now that Charles James could sleep through anything. She had always been a light sleeper, she was used to living with kids. As she swung her legs off the side of the bed, she saw the alarm clock reading 4:23am. She was woken by the muffled sobs and calls of "Daddy" from the other room and knowing Charles wouldn't wake up she went to make sure Sam was okay.

"You alright Sam?" She asked him as she entered his dark room, "your daddy's still sleeping."

"It's too dark!" He complained.

"That's because it's night time, why are you not sleeping?"

"I had a bad dream," the young boy sniffed, "and now I'm scared."

"Why you scared, there ain't nothing to be scared of?"

"But what if there's monsters? I can't see anything in the dark!"

"Do you know why you can't see anything? Cause there ain't nothing there!" She explained. "The scariest thing in this house is your daddy in the morning!"

"Really?" The young boy questioned with such innocence.

"Yeah! You know what I always used to do when I was scared? You gotta close your eyes tight and think of all of your favourite toys, every single one." Sam eagerly followed her request, closing his eyes and she could almost see him making a list, Buzz, Woody, Scooby. Within minutes, his breathing had slowed and he relaxed into a peaceful sleep, how could kids fall asleep so easy? As she stood up from the bed, she almost fell right back down when she noticed the figure standing there. So much for nothing being there! She hadn't noticed Charles watch the whole time, admiring his little family and how lucky he was to have such an amazing girlfriend.

"You really have to stop doing that!" She complained with a light slap to his arm, after leaving the room and closing the door.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Suits you, you know."

"Hmm, it would be worrying if it didn't, I've been doing it since I was a kid."

As they climbed back into bed, he wrapped his arm around her body before placing a soft kiss to her neck and mumbling "You'll be a great mum." Before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Fine, but that means I'm off all day tomorrow then?" She sighed. "Good, I'll see you in an hour. Oh you're chancing your luck today! Yeah, I know, a sausage roll and jam doughnut. One in a million!? I'd at least say a gazillion!" She giggled before ending the call.

"What's that about?" He asked her, knowing it was Geddings on the phone.

Getting up from the couch, she walked over to him, wrapping her hands around his neck. "I know today was my day off, but they can't do any of the fitness training today so it would be better for me to put them through the emergency first aid course this afternoon instead of tomorrow so they can do fitness tomorrow." She looked up into his puppy brown eyes. "But, I get all day off tomorrow instead _and_ I'll be back for dinner." He seemed to calm at the second part of her sentence.

"Sausage roll and jam doughnut?" He queried.

"Yeah, it's his favourite and he's starving, been a hectic morning apparently. Place can't run without me." She teased.

"Oh my heart bleeds for him."

"Oi, don't be nasty! I'm sure I'll be starving when I finish, could really do with an amazingly handsome man to cook me a tasty dinner for me coming home from a stressful day at work."

"I'm taking that as a hint then, since I'm the only amazingly handsome man you know." He winked. "Dinner will be ready for half 6. Sam's leaving any minute, will need something to occupy me while I'm left here all on my own."

"Oh my heart bleeds," she teased quoting his previous words. Laughing, he placed a hard kiss to his lips before pulling back and placing another and another until it deepened, her hands playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck, his resting inside her top on the small of her back. They stood like that, lost in the moment until they heard the front door open. As they turned, Sam stood on one side gripping onto the handle and at the other, Rebecca, staring straight to them in the living room with her cold, death stare. Sensing there was about to be a lecture, she untangled herself from Charles and asked "you got your stuff ready Sam?" as she took his hand and lead him up the stairs. She turned around with a cheeky smirk to Charles, knowing she had a lucky escape, left him in it as the look he gave her signalled 'I'll get you back.'

When she returned with Sam and his Toy Story bag on his back, Charles had his moody face on.

"See you soon buddy," she called. "And remember, why am I not scared of the dark?"

"Because you get to sleep with daddy?"

"_No_!" She exclaimed while trying to hold in her laugh. "Because.."

"There ain't nothing there!" Sam replied.

"Good!"

As the door closed behind them, Charles looked at her with a questioning look. "Are you teaching my child how to speak like you?"

"No, I'm just teaching him some life lessons, he's just choosing to copy my words!"

"I couldn't deal with any more rants from Rebecca, thanks for just leaving me by the way!"

"You're very welcome, I'd have slapped her if I'd stayed, snobby cow needs some loosening up!" He shook his head laughing while pulling her into a hug.

'Ah, cheers Dawes, you're a life saver!" Geddings took the offered food and straight away began opening.

"Oh I know, they waiting yeah?"

"Yes, in the main hall."

After 4 hours of training, she headed back to the office. Thank god Charles was cooking, she was absolutely starving and shattered, for that matter. She pulled out her phone and was about to phone him and let him know she was done when she walked in and saw Geddings was sitting at the desk with his feet resting on the desk. She slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Yeah, just take it easy mate while I'm out there slaving my arse off ." As he laughed, he openly moved his head to take a look. "And that was not an invitation to look, perv."

"It's natural to look at something when someone mentions it and it's a nice one as well."

"You better watch what you're saying, remember who my boyfriend is! Actually, that boyfriend is slaving over a hot stove right now cooking my dinner."

"The best I could offer you is some pub grub down the Tav, but once again he beats me to it."

"That's right, I've already got the better offer." She teased.

"Ow, that one hurt."

Giving him one of her best smiles, she turned to leave bringing her phone back out realising she had already called.

"Sorry didn't realise I'd already phoned, I'm just leaving."

"Not if that wanker could have helped it." His hatred towards Geddings was radiating through the phone.

"It was only a joke, and remember where I'm going right now, back home to you, where I am every night, with you in our bed, you're the winner here eh?"

"Hmm, I suppose. He just better watch his mouth or I'll fucking sort it for him."

"I'll be home in 15." She sighed.

The smell of home cooking hit her as soon as she opened the front door. She definitely had the best man on the planet. She kicked off her boots and walked through to the kitchen, watching him stir something in a pot, she sneaked up behind him and shouted 'Boo!' His shoulders jerked and she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Get a fright there, Bossman? See how it feels to be crept up on now!" His face was still a picture of shock which just made her laugh more.

"You find that funny?" He asked with a smirk, before his hands attacked her sides tickling her until she was screaming, trying her hardest to pull his hands from him and begging him to stop. When he had her up against the work top, he wrapped his arms around her body while placing gentle kisses to her neck. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I was only gone about 5 hours, thought you'd be glad to get a break from me." She teased.

"Never." And he covered her mouth with his.

After a very lovely meal, some kind or chicken with a spicy rice and veg, they were lying on the couch watching some soap Molly had demanded. He never usually enjoyed the programmes she liked, soaps and reality tv, but sometimes there would be a good drama series they could agree on. He didn't mind what it was, he'd watch anything as long as it was with her, his arm around her shoulders as her head lay on his chest. Beginning to get bored he began to place kisses on her neck.

"Oi, I'm trynna watch that!" She slapped him off.

"Yeah, but which do you enjoy more?"

"Deffos him!" She nodded her head towards the tv, where some 'fit' actor was standing. He mocked hurt and she burst into one of her giggle fits before he had her pinned beneath him on the couch, stopping her giggling with his mouth. As her hands ran down his back, she eventually reached his back jeans pockets where she felt the corner of some paper or something poking out.

"What's that?" She went to take it out but before she got a chance his hands met hers and pushed it back in.

"Oh that um nothing just a receipt."

"Receipt? What for?" Her nosiness took over.

"Uh, nothing just the food for earlier, nothing important." Before the jeans were gone and her mind was completely taken off the subject.

**Decided to go on with the story, any requests let me know! Would you like to see more Geddings/Charles jealousy/angst? Or just simple happy life for maybe another chapter or 2? Thanks for reading and reviews would mean a lot!**


End file.
